


Sheer Heart Attack

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 4 of Summer Pornathon, for the prompt: Tropesmash. Tropes Smashed: Chastity Devices/Object Insertion/Masturbation/Power Imbalance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Pornathon is a time for experimentation. I added the last line, long after I thought the fic was complete.

“Merlin…” Arthur gasped between kisses. “We mustn’t.”

Merlin felt the soft gust of Arthur’s breath in his ear. Despite his lame protest, Arthur showed no signs of stopping. He dipped his head and pressed his hot mouth against Merlin’s neck.

Merlin dug his fingers into the white tunic that draped Arthur’s shoulders and wondered what had taken Arthur so long to act on his feelings. For months, Merlin had tried to ignore Arthur’s eyes as they followed him in the great hall. He pretended not to notice when Arthur melted into his touch as he dressed him. He dismissed the fondness with which Arthur spoke his name when he thought Merlin wasn’t listening. It wouldn’t serve Merlin well to get his hopes up. But now, with his back pressed against the door of Arthur’s chambers and Arthur’s breath hot in his ear, he knew he hadn’t been mistaken. Arthur wanted him.

Outside the castle, thunder rumbled across the sky.

Merlin let his palms roam down Arthur’s back until he cupped Arthur’s firm arse in his hands. Merlin panted his approval as he kneaded his treasure. With steady force, Merlin ground his hips into Arthur’s, feeling Arthur’s solid cock as it prodded against his own.

Arthur moaned. He grasped Merlin’s wrists and brought them to his hips. “Merlin… there’s something you must know,” Arthur whispered.

“Tell me,” Merlin implored. And since his hands were unavailable, he swayed forward and bit at the laces of Arthur’s tunic, pulling the knot free with his teeth like a feral animal.

“Merlin,” Arthur whimpered. He released Merlin's wrists and took a step backward.

“What is it?” Merlin asked. He moved toward Arthur, noting his downcast eyes and somber pout. He framed Arthur's face with his hands and held him in place while he brushed their mouths together, relishing the slide of Arthur's lips beneath his own. Arthur wanted this as much as Merlin did... as much as Merlin always had.

“It's...” Arthur began, when the need to breathe slowed their kisses. “I need to show you.”

Arthur shifted away and shoved down his breeches. The bedchamber was silent, except for the rain that trickled against the window. By the candle’s glow, Arthur threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Merlin knelt and ran his finger over Arthur’s cock—but it wasn’t flesh that he touched. Arthur’s cock had been encased in steel from root to tip with only a tiny opening for him to pass fluids. His balls were denied Merlin’s touch as well, their access as restricted as an impenetrable forest. An intricate lock joined the armor that shielded Arthur’s balls to the steel that sheathed his cock.

“Who did this to you?” Merlin asked, gazing upward to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“My father,” Arthur said. He squeezed Merlin’s shoulders and urged him to his feet.

“It’s his way of ensuring there are no bastards,” Merlin said, trailing his fingers over Arthur’s biceps.

“He doesn’t suspect that I haven’t any interest in fathering a child,” Arthur said with dismay.

Merlin closed his eyes and nipped at Arthur’s jaw, darting his tongue out to lick Arthur’s skin, longing for the taste of the inaccessible wanton flesh below. Arthur moved to catch Merlin’s lips with his own. The renewed kisses seemed to incite Arthur’s lust, making his bare hips hitch in desperation against Merlin’s wool breeches. Merlin’s cock grew harder. He felt Arthur’s warm hands slide beneath the hem of his tunic and sweep across his belly.

Merlin’s words came out as a curious whisper, “What do you do when you touch yourself?”

Arthur stilled before taking Merlin’s hand. He brought Merlin’s fingers to his hole.

Merlin hadn’t noticed the smooth wooden plug before. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“If I move just the right way,” Arthur said, his cheeks blushing pink, “I can find some relief.”

Merlin sighed. He was torn between sorrow and pity for Arthur’s plight. He swallowed hard before speaking. “What if I told you that there was a way I could remove this problem for you?” he asked, his finger tapping Arthur's steel prison.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin,” Arthur said, leaning in to steal a kiss. “It would take an army of five kingdoms to convince me to stop you.”

Without hesitation, Merlin's eyes flashed gold. A crack of thunder sounded in the sky as the steel fell away and clattered on the stone floor.

Merlin hoped Arthur would someday forgive him.

Somewhere in the castle, Uther Pendragon clutched his heart.


End file.
